Energy efficient light fixtures, such Light Emitting Diode (“LED”) light fixtures, may consume less energy during use as compared to traditional incandescent bulbs, and use of the energy efficient light fixtures over time will result in an energy savings amount. In some cases, however, the energy efficient light fixtures may cost more to purchase or install as compared to less efficient lighting solutions. As a result, some customers may be unable or unwilling to use energy efficient light fixtures (even though the use of less efficient fixtures will eventually cost the customer more money in the long run).